Raidou
Raidou is the main antagonist in the first Dead or Alive game. He reappears in Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate and Dead or Alive 5: Last Round as a non-canon fighter, and as the final boss in Dead or Alive 6. Biography Upbringing Raidou was born as the eldest son in the head family of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. He was trained by his father. As years passed, Raidou took his training as serious. Whenever he sparred against opponents, he injured them without restraint or remorse. Some of his opponents were killed by the intensity. Burai, Raidou's father, started to regret his former training with his eldest son. Deformation Burai sensed darkness brewing inside Raidou. He feared that Raidou's persona would lead the clan towards destruction. Therefore, he passed the title of chief ninja to Shiden, Raidou's younger brother. When Burai returned to his home, he encountered Raidou. His eldest son let out a sinister laugh as his lips curled into a deformed smile. He walked away while his father watched in shock. Exile Months later, Shiden married a woman named Ayame who was his soul mate. One night, Raidou overpowered Ayame and raped her which led to the birth of his illegitimate daughter Ayane. This crime led to his exile from the clan. Raidou began to travel everywhere else and he battled other fighters. He eventually developed the uncanny ability to copy the techniques from any fighter who he encountered. He used his new ability to surpass them. Return Raidou returned to the village 16 years later. He wanted to gain the Torn Sky Blast technique which was taught once each generation. He easily overpowered his illegitimate daughter, Ayanne. Shiden's son, Hayate, tried to defend her but he was overpowered. Frustrated, Hayate summoned the energy for the Torn Sky Blast despite Ayanne's protests. Raidou mimicked the technique and overpowered his nephew. As the result, Hayate was shot into a tree beforing falling into a coma. Raidou left the village again while Kasumi, Shiden's daughter, took care of her older brother. Learning the truth from Ayane, Kasumi left the village and followed Raidou. Death Raidou continued to steal techniques from other fighters all around the world. He decided to enter the first Dead or Alive tournament to continue his hobby. Kasumi entered the tournament and found him. She used the Torn Sky Blast to knock him against explosive containers. He died from the impact. Rebirth After Raidou was killed, the remaining pieces of his body were found by Victor Donovan. Years were spent repairing him. He was reassembled and outfitted with cybernetic parts. The process erased most of Raidou's memories. His remaining thoughts were his desire to annihilate the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Total Annihilation TBA Personality Raidou has an insatiable lust for power. He wants to control every form of martial arts and remake the concepts into his own evil image. Raidou is also obsessed with finding and gathering techniques of mystical power. In addition to his megalomania, Raidou is filled with sadism. He likes to manipulate other fighters and crush the spirits of the weaker ones. Despite having lost all of his memories after his revival, he still retains his desire for power. He also gains the desires for revenge and destruction. Trivia *Raidou's name means Thunder Road. *Raidou is almost similar to Dural who is a villain from another fighting game. Both of them possess amalgamations of other fighters' techniques. Unlike Raidou, Dural is not human. *Originally, Raidou's name was going to be Hong Lee. It was changed for unknown reasons. Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Demon Category:Greedy Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Rapists Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Thief Category:Deceased